Amnesia
by Celestial Blood
Summary: The Kaiba bros get in a fight. In the fight Seto caused Mokuba to fall down the stairs. Seto rushed down to his side but Mokuba wouldn't wake up. Seto quickly goes to the doctor to see what the problem is. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know it's been a long time but blame writers block AND laziness TT^TT  
well anyway, as you must have read from the summary, this is about the Kaiba bro's obviously. Anyway, I had this idea for a while and I had second thoughts on writing it but after I told my friend, she requested that I did this, so…here I am now ^-^ you probably didn't want to know that…O-O**

**Anyway, enjoy the story and review ~**

Seto was in his office, he had just fired _another_ group of unfortunate people. Seto sighed frustratingly, "God damn it, why are these people so useless!!!" Seto _almost _threw his laptop out of the window, if anyone came even 50 ft. near him, he would kill them, _instantly_, or maybe just brutally damage them.

Seto looked down at the broken laptops in the trash and thought, '_I really need to control my anger but on the bright side, at least I didn't break this one. God, look me, I sound like a child who's done something wrong…' _Seto sighed again, he had no intention of working on anythingat this moment of course.

Mokuba, on the other hand, was _just_ about to enter his Niisama's office but after all the _noise _he heard, he's too scared to go in. Mokuba's not the type to go and eavesdrop but he didn't mean to eavesdrop, Mokuba was just going to in to see if anything was wrong but he changed his mind, nothing bad, right?

Anyway, as soon as Mokuba was leaving, Seto came out and was a bit surprised seeing Mokuba, "Ah Mokuba, what are you do—WHERE YOU EAVESDROPPING!!!!"

Mokuba flinched at the tone, "…I-I didn't mean, I heard crashes so…so I came here but then…th-then I didn't go in, I'm sorry." Mokuba sniffled. Seto sighed, he didn't _mean _to make Mokuba cry, I think…

"I apologize for snapping at you like that but I'm very frustrated as you know from the crashes you heard, so now if you will be kind enough to excuse me, I'll be going." Seto stated simply, not feeling twinge of guilt as he just simply brushed Mokuba off.

Mokuba didn't seem to mind but simply thought, '_Niisama might not be working, this is my chance to spend some time with him!' _Mokuba grabbed Seto's leeve, "N-ne, Niisama…what are you going…to do?" Seto looked puzzled, "I don't know…why are you asking?" Mokuba let go of the sleeve, "I-I was thinking……I was thinking maybe we could-we could spend some time together…y-you were so busy this morning I didn't want to bother you by asking. So now-now that you're not doing anything…" Mokuba didn't continue, guessing that Seto understood what he was trying to say.

Seto did an annoying sigh he didn't bother to hide, "Mokuba…_I can't spend any time with you_. I apologize…but I just _can't_. Why can't you understand that after all these years?" Mokuba was actually hurt, it was okay if he didn't want to spend any time with Mokuba but by the _way_ he said it cruel.

Mokuba clenched his hands and had regrets on what he was about to do already but it didn't stop him, "Niisama, if you didn't want to spend any of your _precious _time with me then you should have just said so instead of lying and saying that you were _busy_." Seto was in rage, "_You're_ accusing _me_ of _lying_!?" Mokuba stepped away from his Niisama a bit, "No, not exactly…but all I'm saying is that—" "IS THAT YOU DON'T TRUST ME!!? I think it should be the other way around, like the time you were _eavesdropping_." Mokuba was now upset, "I didn't mean eavesdrop! You know I don't lie but you on the other hand lie a bit too much for a 16-year-old!!!!"

Seto stepped a bit closer to Mokuba and Mokuba stepped back, he realized that he was near the stairs, if Seto makes things too difficult, he could make a run for it but that's what a coward would do.

Seto's face was red, "I can't believe you, my brother, would say something like that to me, the person who's been protecting you since your birth!" Mokuba gritted his teeth, "Well maybe I wouldn't if you spent any time with me! You promise you will but then you don't and I don't confront to you about it which—I'm pretty sure—causes you to break _more _promises!!" "Maybe if you were a little less_ annoying _and _needy _ I _would _spend time with you!!"

Mokuba was heartbroken and horrified, "I-I can't believe you said that…" Mokuba clenched his fists, "Well, who needs you!! You're just like another Gozaburo replica!!!"

Seto's face had undeniable anger, "Gozaburo replica, huh?! FINE, well this _replica _doesn't need you!!!!" Seto ripped the locket off his neck and threw it at Mokuba. Mokuba was shocked, he put his arms over his head to cover his face, but when he made contact with the locket, Mokuba fell down the stairs.

Seto's heart was filled with guilt, he tried to grab Mokuba arm but Mokuba didn't reach for it, he held his hands close to the _his _locket and kept his eyes shut.

Seto rushed over to Mokuba who was on the floor, unconscious.

Seto held Mokuba in his arms and kept yelling, "Mokuba, wake up!!! Come on Mokuba…wake up…" Seto picked Mokuba up in his arms.

"ISONO!!! GET THE LIMO, NOW!!!!!!" Seto yelled so loudly, it's surprising that the neighbors didn't call the cops yet.

As they were in the car, Isono asked, "Mr. Kaiba…sir…um, if you don't mind me asking…how _did _Master Mokuba get in this condition?" _Usually _Seto would be yelling at Isono and making many threats but this time, Seto answered with sad eyes, "Just shut up Isono and drive as fast as you can. Mokuba's life may be on danger if he dies on me now, you're next." Isono gulped and did as he was told. Seto touched Mokuba's face, '_I'm sorry Mokuba…I'm unbelievably sorry, I don't deserve to be your brother…' _Seto felt a tear coming but blinked his eyes, making sure no fell.

Seto arrived at the Imamoki Hospital rushing to the front; he was, surprisingly, the only one at the hospital, at the moment at least.

Anyway, the lady at the front gasped, "Oh no, what happened to Mokuba-kun?!" Seto yelled, "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ME A FUCKING DOCTOR!!!!!"

**Gomen, gomen, I know this may not have been the best chap. But it **_**will **_**get better, well, I hope so at least but furthermore, I hope you still enjoyed this story ^-^ and I'll try to update soon so please be patient, oh and, I'll be adding a few more Kaiba bro. stories while I'm working on everything else, I want to get all these plot bunnies out, I think that's one reason I'm getting all these blocks.**

**Anyway, sorry for my rambling and I hope you review~  
^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup, im back with another chap^-^ I have feeling I may not like how I make Mokuba's amnesia personality O-o  
review please ^_____________________^**

Seto was waiting in the waiting room, '_what have I done…I can't believe I pushed Mokuba down the stairs…' _Seto's eyes looked as if he was about to cry, '_…but why didn't Mokuba reach for my hand…' _Seto was mad, mostly at himself.

"Mr. Kaiba, Dr. Ron would like to see you." Said the nurse, Seto stood up and quickly went inside the E.R.

"Doctor, what's wrong with Mokuba?" Seto asked with visible worry, Dr. Ron sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba's….Mokuba has amnesia…" Seto's eyes were wide open, "Heh, y-you got to be kidding me…"

Seto pushed the doctor out of the and grabbed Mokuba's shoulders, "M-Mokuba!" Mokuba turned to Seto with worried eyes, "Um…mister you-your starting to scare me and why is everyone calling me Mokuba? Is that my name?" Mokuba hit himself, "Well of course it's my name, if it wasn't people wouldn't be calling me that! Mokuba, hmm, it's pretty cute…I guess—" Mokuba kept going on and on about random things about his name.

Seto looked a bit taken back, , "Mokuba…what have I done to you…" Seto said quietly, Mokuba stared at him with narrow, bored eyes, "I'm hungry; can we get some food first?" Seto smiled half-heartedly, "Can I take Mokuba home?" The doctor nodded, "Are there any mementos from your past? They may help Mokuba with his memory." Seto grip tightened, "I…don't know." Truth was, Gozaburo made sure all of the Kaiba brothers treasures, or memory of their past, were burned or kept somewhere deep inside the manor.

Dr. Ron frowned, "Well in that case, why not invite a few of Mokuba's friends, they may help and you can take him to where he goes a lot." Seto nodded, "Come on Mokuba."

Mokuba didn't move, "Who are you? You look to young to be my dad, did you knock a girl up at young age, no, you'd have to be like…" Mokuba started giving a suspicious glare at Seto, "Y-you didn't—" "NO!" Seto yelled, having a small blush, luckily no one noticed.

Mokuba started again, "Are you my cousin? My brother…? Where's my mom and dad; because clearly you're not my father…or mother, no, you're chest is _too_ flat and you look too guy-ish to be a woman so you couldn't have gotten a sex change." Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Dr. Ron was silently laughing as Mokuba continued, "Yeah…um…sorry but I'm not going if you don't tell me what's your name, age, sex, and who you are to me. Something in my head is telling me not to go with strangers and you sir, are a stranger."

Seto's eyes twitched a little, '_Come on now Seto, he lost his memory, don't yell at him_!' Seto rubbed his head, he couldn't believe he has to _explain _himself so he could take his younger brother home, "Seto Kaiba, 16, MALE, older brother."

Mokuba sighed, "The stoic type, huh?" Mokuba got up and followed Seto, "So, have a girlfriend?" Seto, again, blushed slightly, "Mokuba, I'd appreciate it if you'd not talk about my love life." "That's sad, 16 and never had a girlfriend." Mokuba plainly said.

Seto tensed up, he hated this Mokuba but he keeps thinking it's his fault Mokuba's like this.

"Ne, what did I call you? I mean, did I call you Seto, Seto-kun, Seto-san?" Mokuba asked. Seto looked down at Mokuba, why didn't Mokuba mention Oniichan or Niisama?

"You called me Niisama." Seto said a little awkwardly. Mokuba looked up, "I'll call you Seto-san. I like that better, 'kay?" Seto's grip tightened, "I'd _prefer_ you calling me Niisama." "Yeah, well_, _I'm_ going_ to call you Seto-san." There was a pause and a sigh of defeat from Seto.

Once the Kaiba brothers got inside the limo; Mokuba started talking, "Ne Seto-san, where's mom and dad?" Seto stayed silent for a while, "I-they're dead Mokuba." Mokuba stayed silent then asked, "How?"

Seto stared out the window, "Mother died giving birth to you-but she was too weak to live after the birth and she knew that too." Seto said that last part quickly, "And Father committed suicide [1]…"

Mokuba tilted his head, "So, we can do whatever we want?" Seto stared at him like crazy, "No…as I am your older brother AND parent guardian, you listen to me." Mokuba pouted, "You act just like a parent, are you _sure _you're 16?" Seto sighed silently, '_Mokuba…is this really you?' _

The Kaiba brothers came home, "WOW." Was all Mokuba can say, "What's your job? Are you dating a rich, gay guy?" "I'M NOT GAY!" Seto yelled, "I'm the CEO of Kaiba corp. and Mokuba, why on _earth _would you think I was gay?"

Mokuba shrugged, "Well you said you never had a girlfriend, you might have had a boyfriend, I don't judge." Seto was going upstairs and Mokuba followed, "Hey Seto-san, do I have girlfriend or am I single like you?" Seto opened Mokuba's door, "No, well, you could, you haven't been telling me things and, you act respectful, nice, kind, loyal, and you don't call me gay."

Mokuba pouted but then turned into a genuine sadness, "Sorry, I don't know…I…I-I just feel so uncomfortable here…I-I don't remember anything and…I feel as if…as if…" A few tears were falling down but Mokuba quickly wiped his eyes, "…Sorry…"

Seto bent down, "Mokuba, don't worry, we'll get your memory back but will you promise me one thing."

Mokuba looked at Seto, "Yeah?" Seto sighed and put both his hands on Mokuba's shoulder, "Stop disrespecting me…I don't care if you disrespect anyone else but just don't do it to me, okay?" Mokuba smiled slyly, "I'll try to remember, and um…where's my room?"

Seto stood up and took Mokuba to his room, "Isono will call you when it's dinner time, if you need anything else just call me." Mokuba nodded and Seto left.

"Oh um…_Niisama_…?" Mokuba said the last part a bit uncomfortably, "Um…like…before…dinner start…like…can-can you tell me more about our life…there's chance I may never get my memory back so I want to know more about me, you…our parents…and our past….."

Mokuba had trouble saying this and Seto noticed it, '_Mokuba…' _Seto looked a bit taken back but nodded.

"Where do you want me to start…?"

**Okay, mokie had a bad attitude at the beginning Xd, I didn't like his attitude, he was mean to Seto TT^TT but it worked out in the end O-O**

**I hope you liked this chapter and review please ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I forgot about that [1] from the 2****nd**** chapter so I'm going to put it on this chapter**

**[1] Seto and Mokuba's dad never committed suicide, he was in an accident while driving but he **_**could **_**have done it on purpose…..  
The reason I said he committed suicide was well…I just wanted one of the Kaiba brother's parents to commit suicide…….6.6**

**xXxX+XxXx**

It was the next day, Seto slept with Mokuba over night because Mokuba didn't want to be alone.

The older Kaiba looked down at Mokuba and gently shook him, "Mokuba, Mokuba, wake up." Mokuba opened his eyes a little then blinked, "Ah Seto-san…oh wait…uh…Nii….um..."

Seto frowned, "It's okay; you can call me Seto-san if that's more comfortable for you." Mokuba smiled and nodded.

Seto got out of bed, "I'm going to go change, get ready for breakfast, okay?" Mokuba nodded, "Ne Seto-san. How did I lose my memory anyway? You never told me that."

Seto tensed up, "I'll answer you later, right now, I'll make din—breakfast."

Mokuba tilted his head and walked up to him, "You okay?"

Seto turned, "Yeah…" then left.

Mokuba shrugged it off, "I wonder if he's always like that." The younger Kaiba shook his head and smiled then went inside the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom, the child blinked at what he saw.

A card shaped locket.

When he saw it, the boy child laughed, "That's so _stupid_. A locket's fine but a_ card_ shaped one?" Mokuba shook his head, "Seto-san must be really childish for CEO."

Mokuba looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8:00 A.M., "Wow, isn't that a bit early? I can't believe I have to wake up this early…" Mokuba yawned then changed his clothes.

As Mokuba approached the door, he looked at the locket again with narrow eyes. The boy sighed and left.

"Seto-san! Seto-san~!" Mokuba called for as he sprinted down the steps.

Seto turned to him, "Yes, what is it?" Mokuba stared for a moment, "U-um…why are you wearing an apron? Do you do this…normally?" Seto sighed, "No, I figured I could cook for you since I did that when we were younger and it could help you." Mokuba nodded, "Uh huh…"

There was a silence but Seto ended it by asking, "What is it that you were going to tell me?"

Mokuba smiled, "Do you have anything planned for us? You know, to help get my memory back."

Seto grabbed two plates and sat them on the table, "Yes actually. Katsuya and Mutou are going to show you around town."

Mokuba tilted his head and asked when he sat down on the table, "Katsuya and Mutou?"

The CEO glared at his plate as he sat down, "They're a few of your _friends_."

Mokuba nodded and chuckled then looked at the food, "Listen, I'm not questioning your erm culinary skills but how long in your life have you been cooking?"

Seto brushed the hair from his face, "I haven't cooked since I was 10."

Mokuba gulped, "I-is this safe to eat?"

Seto frowned, "Of course it is. I'll show you." The CEO took a bite of the food he cooked; his eyes widened and spit the food out on a napkin.

Mokuba chuckled and pushed the food out of his way, "I have two ideas, go out for breakfast or call someone to cook for us because obviously you ca-sorry…" Mokuba stopped when he realized he was about to disrespect his brother

Before Seto had a chance to reply, one of their bodyguards came in carrying—or struggling to carry—a feisty blonde, "S-sir, we found his trying to sneak in Kaiba Manor. He said he knew you and that you invited him here and—"

"Release him. Then you can leave."

The guard put Jounouchi down, bowed at Seto then left.

Jounouchi growled but that stopped when he saw Mokuba. The blonde practically _attacked _Mokuba with a hug, Mokuba tried to push him off, "M-my person…al bub-bubble...is _destroyed_…!"

Seto glared at Jounouchi, "Katsuya, first of all, let go of him. You're going to suffocate him. And second, _why _are you here? The plan was I drop Mokuba off at your house and you don't step on my property, as you well know I don't want dogs in my manor."

Jounouchi ignored all of it which was really surprising. He let go which was relief to Mokuba since he was inhaling and exhaling rapidly for air.

He looked straight into Mokuba's eyes, he felt sadness. Jounouchi had so _many _things to say to Mokuba but they were all forgotten when he saw the confusion in Mokuba's eyes.

Seto was getting impatient, "Makeinu, tell me, what are you doing in my Manor when we already had an agreement."

Jounouchi looked at Seto with a glare, "I was being nice and saving Mokuba all the trouble of going through the mob of paparazzi outside your gates."

Seto's eyes widened, "WHAT!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN _PAPARAZZI_'S!! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS!!!"

Jounouchi flinched, "Kaiba, man, almost every single living creature in the world knows about Mokuba's amnesia. It's all over the news, the internet, TV. It's a very big thing. There are a lot of positive and negative things."

Seto started to massage his temples, "This is bad…very bad...I have to find out a way to get both you and Mokuba out of here. Mokuba do think…Mokuba?"

Both teens turned to Mokuba who was about to press a button that would open the gates and release all those people on the other side of the gate.

**xXxX+XxXx**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, heh heh ^-^U**

**Also, I just want to inform you that I know NOTHING about amnesia, I know that you lose your memory but that's all so if I do something wrong that's not supposed to happen when you lose your memory, don't blame me….=A=**

**Reviews are very much welcomed :3**


End file.
